Le serpent et les lettres tachées de rouge
by Prince de la Lune
Summary: Venez découvrir un Poudlard comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu. Venez lire des lettres où sonne la mort et l'amour dans un monde où Voldemort serait le maître. Un monde où Voldemort aurait réduit le grand Harry Potter et ses amis à l'état d'amants dociles (ou pas).
1. Avant-propos

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

_Jeunes sorciers, jeunes sorcières, enfant de Poudlard et d'autre part moi Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je vous invite à lire ce recueil de lettre. Ce recueil retrace la vie de Poudlard et de ces élèves, tous brillants à leurs façons._

_Vous devez-vous demander comment un mort peut vous parler du Poudlard d'après sa mort. Tous simplement grâce à la folie pure et douce, de notre nouvelle et agréable directrice de Poudlard : Miss Lovegood. Et oui ! Elle m'a gentiment demandé d'écrire un avant-propos à ce recueil de lettre. Elle m'a aussi priée ou plutôt menacée avec un ronflak cornu de vous raconter l'histoire de la cinquième maison de Poudlard : la maison de Voldemort._

_Pour commencer il faut savoir que lord Voldemort a gagné la guerre, qu'il a transformé Poudlard en une école pour futur soldat du maître. Vous devez savoir aussi que Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott ont combattu avec l'ordre du Phoenix, et qu'ils, ainsi que Harry Potter, Ron, George et Charlie Weasley, Neville londubat, et plein d'autres garçons sont devenus les amants soumis et asservis de Voldemort. Car oui, mademoiselle et monsieur, Tom Elvis Marvolo Jedusor plus connu sous le nom de lord Voldemort est GAY !_

_Bien à présent que je vous ai expliqué ce que vous deviez savoir, je vous laisse découvrir la correspondance de lord Voldemort._

_PS : Hermione vient de me dire que je dois vous dire que Voldemort a créé une nouvelle maison à Poudlard pour ses amants et que touts les professeurs sont des mangemorts._

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.

Je remercie aussi les membres de . pour la création du Chicaneur, de la Gazette des Sorcier, de Sorcière hebdo, de Sorcier du Soir et du Quidditch Magazine  en français, cela permet de continuer à rêver du monde d'Harry Potter.


	2. Lettre 1

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**_Severus Rogue à Voldemort_**

**_A Ibiza_**

_ Poudlard est devenu un endroit de chaos, de désordre et bon pour les succubes que je ne peux plus supporter : tes amants se sont imaginé que ton départ leur laissait une liberté entière; il se passe ici des choses horrifiantes. Je tremble d'avance au cruel et véridique récit que je vais te faire._

_ Blaise est allé il y a quelques jours au ministère ou il a laissé tomber sa robe. Il est paru presque nu devant tout tes sujets et esclaves._

_J'ai trouvé Ron couché avec un de ses esclaves; chose que tu leur a strictement interdit par tes lois de jalousie._

_J'ai surpris, par le plus grand hasard du monde, une lettre que je t'envoie ou la luxure de tes amants est peinte en grand honneur mais je n'ai jamais pu découvrir à qui elle était adressée._

_Hier au soir, un jeune garçon fut trouvé dans les serres de Poudlard, mais il se sauva dans la forêt interdite avant que je n'intervienne._

_Ajoute à cela ce qui n'est pas parvenu à ma connaissance; oui tu a sûrement trahi par tes amants. J'attends tes ordres avec impatience: et, jusqu'à l'heureux moment où je les recevrai, je vais être dans une situation inconfortable. Mais, si tu ne mets pas touts tes amants à ma merci. Je ne te réponds d'aucun d'eux, et j'aurai tous les jours des nouvelles aussi tristes à t'envoyer._

**_De Poudlard, le 1er de la lune d'Aphrodite, 2012._**

* * *

**_Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre. _**


	3. Lettre 2

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**Voldemort à Severus Rogue**

**A Poudlard**

_Recevez par cette lettre un pouvoir sans bornes sur tout Poudlard. Je vous ordonne de commander avec autant d'autorité que moi, que la crainte et la terreur marchent avec vous. _

_Courez d'appartements en appartements, porter les punitions et les châtiments afin que la souffrance règne à Poudlard, que tous vivent dans la consternation, que tous fondent en larmes devant vous. Interrogez tout Poudlard, commencez par les élèves, les professeurs et les mangemorts; n'épargnez pas mon amour; que tous subissent votre colère redoutable. _

_Je vous ordonne de mettre à jour les secrets les plus cachés, purifiez ce lieu infâme, et faites-y rentrer la vertu , à partir d'aujourd'hui, je mets sur votre tête les moindres fautes qui se commettront._

_Je soupçonne Blaise d'être celui à qui la lettre que vous avez surprise s'adressait: examinez cela avec des yeux de lynx et la malice du serpent._

**D'Ibiza, le 11 de la lune de Mars, 2012**

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.


	4. Lettre 3

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**Drago à Voldemort.**

**A Ibiza**

_Severus vient de mourir, au grand maître vénéré et magnifique seigneur de la mort: comme je suis le plus proche de Severus, j'ai pris sa place tant que tu ne m'auras pas fait connaître qui tu veux nommer à la charge de directeur de Poudlard._

_Deux jours après sa mort, on m'apporta une lettre que tu lui a envoyé: je me suis bien gardé de l'ouvrir; je l'ai enveloppée avec respect, et je l'ai serrée, j'attend que tu me dise quoi en faire._

_Hier, un mangemort vint, au milieu de la nuit, me dire qu'il avait trouvé un jeune homme dans la tour de tes amants. Je me suis levé, j'ai couru et j'ai examiné la chose. Je peux t'assurer que c'était une vision._

_Je te baise les pieds, sublime seigneur; et je te prie de compter sur mon zèle, mon savoir et ma beauté._

**De Poudlard, le 5 de la lune de Hadés, 2012.**

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.


	5. Lettre 4

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**Voldemort à Drago **

**A Poudlard**

_ Sombre crétin que tu es, je vais te tuer si tu n'écoute pas ce que je vais te dire, tu a dans tes mains vil cloporte une lettre qui contient des ordres à suivre promptement avec violence et acharnement; le moindre retardement dû a ton incompétence de vaudra des doloris: et tu oses demeurer tranquille sous un vain prétexte!_

_ Il se passe des choses horribles: j'ai peut-être la moitié de mes mangemorts, la moitié des mes élevés, mes amants qui méritent un avada kedavra._

_Je t'envoie la lettre que Severus m'écrivit là-dessus avant de mourir. Si tu avez ouvert le paquet qui lui étais adressé, tu y aurez trouvé des ordres sanglants. Lis-le donc ces ordres et je jure que tu périra, comme j'ai soumis Harry Potter, si tu ne les exécute pas._

**D'Ibizas, les 25 de la lune de Poséidon, 2012.**

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.


	6. Lettre 5

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**Bellatrix à Voldemort **

**A Ibiza**

_ Si je gardais plus longtemps le silence, je serais aussi coupable que tous ces criminels que tu as dans l'enceinte de Poudlard .J'étais la confidente de Severus, le plus fidèle de tes mangemorts. Lorsqu'il se vit près de sa fin, il me fit appeler, et me dit ces paroles: Je me meurs; mais le seul chagrin que j'aie en quittant la vie, c'est que mes derniers regards aient trouvé les amants de mon maître, criminels. Puisse, après ma mort, mon ombre menaçante venir avertir ces perfides de leur devoir, et les intimider encore! En achevant ces mots, il expira dans mes bras._

_ Je sais ce qu'il t'écrivit, quelque temps avant sa mort, sur la conduite de tes amants: i Poudlard une lettre qui aurait porté la terreur avec elle, si elle avait été ouverte, mais j'ai réussie a l'intercepter, il y ait écrit que la révolution gronde. Oh maître suprême j'ai peur pour toi._

_ Cependant j'ai d'autres problémes a réglé, tes amants ne gardent plus aucune retenu: depuis la mort de Severus, il semble que tout leur soit permis; seule Harry est resté dans le devoir que tu lui a soumis, et conserve de la modestie. On voit les moeurs se corrompre de jours en jours. On ne trouve plus sur le visage de tes amants cette vertu mâle et sévère que tu leur avais infligé: une joie nouvelle, c'est répandue dans ces lieux, elle est ,pour moi, un témoignage infaillible, de quelque satisfaction nouvelle. Partout, je remarque des libertés jusqu'alors inconnues. Il règne, même parmi tes mangemorts et tes élèves, une certaine nonchalance pour leur devoir et pour l'observation des règles, mais ce qui me surprend le plus; et qu'ils n'ont plus ce zèle ardent pour ton service, qui semblait animer tout Poudlard, il y a encore quelques mois._

_ Tes amants ont été huit jours au manoir Malfoy. On dit que le mangemort qui devait les surveiller a été corrompu, car il aurait fait caché deux hommes dans un réduit de pierre qui se trouve être dans le muraille de votre chambre, d'où ils sortaient le soir lorsque nous avions finis de les couchés. Drago, qui est à présent à notre tête, est un imbécile, à qui l'on fait croire tout ce que l'on veut._

_ Je suis agitée d'une colère vengeresse contre tant de perfidie: et si la mort voulait, pour le bien de ton glorieux service, que tu me jugeasses capable de gouverner, je te promets que, si tes amants n'étaient pas vertueux, au moins ils seraient fidèles ou mort._

******De Poudlard, le 6 de la lune d' Hermès, 2012.**

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.


	7. Lettre 6

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**Drago à Voldemort**

**à Ibiza**

_Harry et Ron ont souhaité passer du temps dans le manoir Malfoy, je n'ai pas cru devoir le leur refuser._

_ Tu devrais être content oh grand maître! tu as des amants fidèles et des mangemorts vigilants: je commande en des lieux où la vertu semble être partout. Je t'assure qu'il ne s'y passera rien que tes yeux ne puissent soutenir._

_ Mais je suis au regret de te dire qu'il est arrivé un malheur qui me met en grande peine. Quelques nouveaux elfes de maisons, nouvellement arrivés au manoir, m'avaient apporté une de tes lettres. J'ai envoyé Lucius pour la chercher; mais il a été volé à son retour. Je soupçonne un traître, habitant Pré-au-Lard, que je vais de se pas, exécuter. Ce qui fait que la lettre est perdue. Écris moi donc promptement, grand créateur du chaos; car je m'imagine que, dans cette lettre, tu dois avoir écrit des choses lourdes de conséquences._

**De Poudlard, le 6 de la lune d' Hermès, 2012.**

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.


	8. Lettre 7

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**Voldemort à Bellatrix**

**A Poudlard**

_Je te donne toute autorité et je t'autorise à commettre les pires crimes à mon nom. Je te confie ce que j'ai, __de plus précieux __dans le monde, ce n'est pas le pouvoir ou l'argent, ni mes amants mais ma vengeance._

_Je te confie la direction de Poudlard et plus particulièrement la charge de ma maison: mais n'y porte ni coeur ni pitié. _

_J'écris et j'ordonne à mes amants de t'obéir aveuglément: dans la confusion de tant de crimes, ils supplieront ta clémence mais ne la donne pas, assouvie-les comme on fait tomber des mouches._

_ Je dois pouvoir te devoir mon bonheur et que mon âme soit en paix ( si âme, il me reste ): je veux que mes amants soient aussi assouvis que quand je les ai quittés. _

_Mais commence par dératiser ma maison, extermine les coupables, détruit les traîtres, mutile ce qui ose se révolter et fais trembler ceux qui se proposaient de le devenir._

_Pense à moi, et au bonheur que tu engendreras dans mon coeur en me servant de la sorte. Et si cela est insuffisant pense que si tu réussis, je te couvrirais d'or ou de tout ce que tu pourras imaginer._

**D'Ibiza, le 4 de la lune de Zeus, 2012.**

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.


	9. Lettre 8

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**Voldemort à la maison de Voldemort**

**A Poudlard**

_Que cette lettre soit comme la foudre qui tombe au milieu des éclairs et des tempêtes! Que cette foudre tombe sur vos têtes! _

_Je nomme Bellatrix est votre nouvelle directrice, elle n'est pas là pour vous garder comme on garde des moutons, mais pour vous punir. _

_Que tout Poudlard s'abaisse devant elle. Elle représente mon autorité dans ce lieu._

_Elle doit juger vos actions passées: et, pour l'avenir, elle a ordre de vous faire vivre sous une tutelle si rigoureuse, que vous regretterez votre liberté, si vous ne regrettez pas votre vertu._

**D'Ibiza, le 4 de la lune de Zeus, 2012.**

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.


	10. Lettre 9

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**Harry à Voldemort**

**A Ibiza**

_L'horreur, la mort et l'épouvante règnent dans notre maison,nous sommes tous en deuil de puis plus de 5 jours: une tigresse y exerce à chaque instant toute sa rage; elle a mis dans ces supplices, ces envies de tortures deux mangemorts habillés de blanc, qui n'ont aucune innocence ou pureté. _

_Cette folle nous a avoué que le blanc fessait ressortir la rouge. Elle a décapité de ses mains une partie de nos elfes de maison, et elle nous a obligés à changer entre nous ceux qui nous restaient._

_Ron et Blaise ont reçu dans leur chambre, dans l'obscurité de la nuit un traitement indigne; ces fameux mangemorts marbré de blanc les ont violés pour les punir et quand a cette folle vicieuse, elle a mordu leur poignée à sang._

_Elle nous tient enfermés chacun dans notre appartement, et, même si nous sommes seuls, elle nous y fait vivre avec une ceinture de chasteté: il ne nous est plus permis de nous parler, et ce serait un crime de nous écrire: nous n'avons plus rien de libre que les pleurs._

_ Il y a eu une arrivé de nouveaux mangemorts aussi bête que leurs pied cette semaine__, ils siègent devant nos porte où ils nous assiègent nuit et jour: notre sommeil est sans cesse interrompu par leurs méfiances feintes. Ils cherchent juste à nous voir nu!_

_ Ce qui me console, c'est que tout ceci ne durera pas longtemps, et que ces tragédies finiront avec ma vie: elle ne sera pas longue, cruel Voldemort! Je ne te donnerai pas le temps de faire cesser tous ces outrages._

**De Poudlard, le 2 de la lune d'Artémis, 2012.**

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.


	11. Lettre 10

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**Blaise à Voldemort**

**A Ibiza**

_ Toi qui te prend pour mon maître, sais-tu qu'un des rustre que tu paies à nous surveiller comme des chiens en cage m'a violé! Il m'a infligé ce châtiment qui alarmer la pudeur; ce châtiment qui met dans l'humiliation extrême; ce châtiment qui me ramène, pour ainsi dire, à mon enfance._

_ Mon âme, d'abord anéantie sous la honte,à voulu s'indigner, lorsque mes cris firent retentir les voûtes de mes appartements mais à ce moment là un deuxième de ces pantins est arrivé. On m'entendit demander grâce au plus vil de tous les humains, à toi, et tenter sa pitié__. _

_Maintenant, j'ai peur des que je suis seul mais ce n'est que je suis seul que je peux me consoler en versant des torrents de larmes; mais ils s'amusent à revenir me hanter, ces violeurs et là, je me trouve impuissant: et je tombe dans le désespoir._

_ La tigresse ose me dire que tu es l'auteur de toutes ces barbaries. Elle voudrait m'ôter mon amour, et profaner jusqu'aux aux sentiments de mon coeur. Quand elle me prononce le nom de celui que j'aime, je ne sais plus où me plaindre: je ne désire plus que mourir._

_ J'ai soutenu ton absence, et j'ai conservé mon amour, par la force de mon amour. Les nuits et les jours, tout a été pour toi. Ton amour me protéger et me faisait respecter en ces lieux. _

_Mais à présent... Non, je ne puis plus soutenir l'humiliation où je suis descendu; Si je suis innocent, reviens pour m'aimer; reviens et si je suis coupable, que j'expire à tes pieds._

**De Poudlard, le 2 de la lune d'Artémis, 2012.**

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.


	12. Lettre 11

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**Ron à Voldemort**

**A Ibiza**

_Vous êtes loin de moi et vous me jugez coupable, vous êtes loin de moi et vous osez me punir._

_Qu'un mangemort porte sur moi ses viles mains, et qu'il ose agir par votre ordre est une trahison. Sachez que c'est le violeur qui me tue et non pas celui qui exerce sa tyrannie depuis sa piscine à pute._

_ Vous pouvez, à votre fantaisie et à votre bon plaisir, redoubler vos mauvais traitements. Mon coeur est tranquille, depuis qu'il ne vous aime plus. _

_Votre âme si il en reste une, vas pourrir au fond du plus profond cachot de votre hideux corps car vous êtes cruel, insipide et inhumain._

_ Soyez sûr d'une chose, vous ne serez jamais heureux._

_ Adieu, on se révéra en enfer._

_Ps: Vous êtes nul au pieux, même une limace est plus bandant que vous._

**De Poudlard, le 2 de la lune d'Artémis, 2012.**

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.


	13. Lettre 12

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**Bellatrix à Voldemort**

**A Ibiza**

_Je me plains, magnifique seigneur, et je vous plains, vous qui avez tué l'élu: jamais un serviteur aussi fidèle que moi, n'est connu une descente en enfer comme vos amants m'y on conduit. Voici tes malheurs et les miens; je t'écris et je tremble de peur, de ta colère et de la mienne._

_ Je jure, par Morgane la toute puissante, mère de la magie noire et reine de la mort, que, depuis que tu m'as confié tes amants, j'ai veillé nuit et jour sur eux, j'ai remplacé les elfes de maison, j'ai renforcé leur surveillance, je n'ai jamais suspendu ma surveillance ni pour manger ni pour dormir. J'ai commencé par les châtiments et la torture, pour finir par m'adoucir, en retenant dans leurs appartements individuels, mais toujours avec mon austérité naturelle._

_ Mais que dis-je? pourquoi me vanter de ma bataille alors que j'ai perdu la guerre, il n'y a plus aucune fidélité dans ces lieux. Oublie tous mes services passés; regarde-moi comme une traître; et punis-moi de tous les crimes que je n'ai pu empêcher._

_ Harry, le soumis Harry! Mais à qui se fier désormais? Tu soupçonnais Blaise ou Ron et tu avais pour Harry une totale confiance; mais sa vertu éblouissante dans ce monde taché de rouge et de rébellion n'était qu'une cruelle imposture: c'était le voile de sa perfidie. _

_Je l'ai surpris dans les bras d'un jeune homme, qui, dès qu'il a su que je l'avais découvert, c'est jeté sur moi; il m'a envoyé un nombre de sortilèges hallucinant et tous de magie noire. Il a fallu que 8 mangemorts, accourus par le bruit, l'encercle pour qu'on puisse le maîtriser. Il s'est défendu longtemps et en a blessé plusieurs mais il a cédé au nombre. Il a même essayé de rentrer dans la chambre d'Harry pour y mourir. Mais je l'ai achevé avant qu'il ne puisse toucher Harry. Le seul point positif fut le hurlement de folie d'Harry._

_Mais maintenant je peux vous expliquez pourquoi votre noble maison est devenu un bordel. L'amant d'Harry, n'était autre que Drago le directeur-adjoint tous Severus, et le directeur de Poudlard. Ainsi la décadence est tombé sur votre maison._

_ Je ne sais si j'attendrai, sublime et O grand seigneur, tes ordres: tu as mis ta vengeance en mes mains et je ne dois pas la faire languir mais je dois l'avoué j'ai une folle envie de tous les décapitées, cela est si amusant._

**De Poudlard, le 8 de la lune de Perséphone, 2012.**

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.


	14. Lettre 13

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**Bellatrix à Voldemort**

**A Ibiza**

_ J'ai pris mon parti: tes malheurs vont disparaître sans tarder; je vais punir avec violence._

_ Je sens déjà une joie secrète monter en moi, mon âme et la tienne vont s'apaiser: nous allons exterminer le crime, lapider les envieux, noyé le poison de la liberté, anéantir toutes les pensées de tes amants, les réduire à l'état de chien, de soumis._

_ Je jure que vous, qui n'existez que pour ignorer tous vos sentiment et de mépriser touts vos désirs; vous qui vous dites des éternelles victimes de la honte et de la pudeur, je vais à grands flots répandre tout votre sang afin que règne l'innocence et l'amour de mon maître._

**De Poudlard, le 8 de la lune de Perséphone, 2012.**

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.


	15. Lettre 14

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

**Harry à Voldemort**

**A Ibiza**

_ Oui, je t'ai trompé; j'ai séduit tes mangemorts,; je me suis joué de ta jalousie, et j'ai su faire de ta maison, un palais de délices et de plaisirs._

_ Je vais mourir, le poison va couler dans mes veines: car que ferais-je ici, puisque le seul homme qui me retenait à la vie n'est plus? _

_Je meurs, mais mon ombre s'envole bien accompagnée: elle ne pouvait avoir meilleur compagnie._

_ Comment as-tu pu penser que je fût assez crédule, pour m'imaginer que je ne fusse dans le monde que pour adorer tes caprices? Que, pendant que tu te permets tout et saute tout ce qui bouge, tu avais le droit d'affliger tous mes désirs? Non: j'ai pu vivre dans la soumission, mais j'ai toujours été libre: j'ai réformé tes lois sur celles de ma nature; et mon esprit s'est toujours tenu dans l'indépendance._

_ Tu devrais me remercier encore du sacrifice que je t'ai fait; du fait que je me suis abaissé jusqu'à te paraître fidèle; de ce que j'ai lâchement gardé dans mon coeur alors que j'aurais dû le faire paraître à toute la terre; enfin de ce que j'ai profané ta vertu en souffrant de ce que tu nomme ma soumission à tes fantaisies._

_ Tu étais étonné de ne point trouver en moi les mots de l'amour: si tu m'avais bien connu, tu y aurais trouvé toute la violence de la haine que j'éprouve envers toi._

_ Mais tu as eu longtemps l'avantage de croire qu'un coeur comme le mien t'était soumis. Nous étions tous deux heureux; tu me croyais trompé, et je te trompais._

_ Serait-il possible qu'après t'avoir accablé de douleurs, te puisse encore d'admirer mon courage et mon amour ( qui n'est pas envers toi mais envers Drago )? Mais c'en est fait, le poison me consume, ma force m'abandonne; la plume me tombe des mains; je sens affaiblir jusqu'à ma haine; je me meurs._

_Ps: Firence, a prédis que je serais une martyre, un symbole de ta destruction._

_Pps: Bonne chance, alors!_

**De Poudlard, le 8 de la lune de Perséphone, 2012.**

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.


	16. Remerciement

**Avant-propos: **Je ne suis qu'un infime point dans l'univers et j'espère que le caillou ( l'histoire) que je crée sera aimé et qu'elle créera un ricoché qui se répercutera dans l'univers. Je suis tout ouï à vos avis, commentaires, ou demandes. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous allé passer une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

_Cher lecteur,_

_Merci infiniment d'avoir acheté ce recueil unique et fantastique. Si vous souhaitez plus d'information sur ces correspondances, je me permet de vous renvoyer aux galeries consacré à Poudlard, à l'Ordre du Phoenix et aux Forces Occultes du 20° siècle du** British Museum Wizard de Londres**. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagné tout au long de ces correspondances; que la bénédiction de la reine Titania vous accompagne._

_Shacklebolt, Kingsley_

_Ministre de la magie du Royaume-Unis_

* * *

Je voudrais remercié Melane : u/3384404/Melane-D-Hayden pour son aide ( car je suis pas doué en anglais) et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.

Je remercie aussi les membres de . pour la création du Chicaneur, de la Gazette des Sorcier, de Sorcière hebdo, de Sorcier du Soir et du Quidditch Magazine  en français, cela permet de continuer à rêver du monde d'Harry Potter.


End file.
